The present invention relates to a plotter provided with a cutting head, and a cutter drive actuator is driven to lower a cutter, and the cutting head transfers in a horizontal direction relative to a paper to cut the paper on the cutting surface.
In a pen plotter that moves a pen vertically by means of a moving coil, in order to prevent a collision of the pen against a plotting, impressed voltage to the moving coil is controlled by a closed field system on the basis of a soft landing program, and. the soft landing of the pen is carried out against the plotting surface which has heretofore been known among those who are in the art.
Furthermore, in a plotter wherein a cutter is coupled with a solenoid, an open loop-type plotter has been known in which voltage sufficient to lower the cutter at a high speed is supplied to the solenoid, and after the cutter is collided with the cutter surface, the impressed voltage is lowered to switch to a predetermined cut voltage.
A mechanism of soft landing of the pen by the closed loop system had problems such as complicated control and numerous component parts as well as an expensive cost in case this mechanism is employed in a cutter mechanism. Moreover, a system of down controlling of the cutter by means of the open loop through the solenoid tends to cause a collision of the cutter against the paper surface at a high speed depending on the cutter mechanism on grounds of a fluctuation in the load of the cutter mechanism. For example, assuming that a fluctuation in the load of the cutter mechanism exists between 100 g to 450 g, the voltage that renders the down force sufficiently to the solenoid against the load of 500 g, but in this case, for the cutter mechanism with the load of 100 g or with the load of 200 g, the cutter down force becomes excessive, and as a result, the cutter tends to collide with the cutter receiving surface at a high speed, which causes wear and tear on the part of the cutter which was some of the problems. Furthermore, when the cutter is collided with the cutter receiving surface, a large vibrating force occurs on the machine of the plotter, which exerts an adverse influence on the shape of ink on the nozzle surface of an inkjet recording head, which was resulted in a deteriorated quality of picture in some cases.
The present invention has an object of providing a plotter that has solved the foregoing problems.